


Anubis and the Underworld

by SnowMercury



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMercury/pseuds/SnowMercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mabel noticed several of her sweaters going missing, she consults her brother on what might have taken them. After a series of investigations into the matter, the Mystery Twins round up a group of people who might be able to help find the sweater; especially after finding clues pointing to Anubis, the Egyptian god of the underworld!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fan fic with canon gravity falls characters, or made a story on here, so I have no idea what I'm doing. Feedback is appreciated! &&yeah Im sorry if the characters seem ooc, especially Grunkle Stan- I haven't written Stan at all, so.

It was a rainy day. And for once, Mabel and Dipper Pines weren't trying to sneak away from the gift shop.

After Dipper had decided that there wouldn't be any cool mythical creatures they could find, and Mabel decided there wasn't any place better to be than at the Mystery Shack, the twins had set up a small mini golf course. There were a shocking number of tourists in the gift shop- zero- and because of that, they figured getting in trouble wasn't that big of a problem.

"Fore!"

Mabel swung, grinning as she watched her 'golf ball' (a rubber bouncy ball, actually) soar through the air. It hit the far side of the gift shop's walls, bouncing up and hitting the ceiling. From there, it fell back to the ground and rolled down a mini race car track and into the paper cup that was the hole.

"Not bad, Mabel! This is what.... Your second hole in one? Alright, toss me a golf ball."

The bouncy ball soared through the air, hitting it's mark- and bouncing off of Dipper's hand. The red ball headed for a new destination- their Grunkle Stan's face.

"Woah there, kids! You're supposed to be ripping off touri- where's all the customers?"

Dipper and Mabel both pointed to the window, where you could see the buckets of rain falling down.

"Grunkle Stan, I don't think we're going to get many customers today."

Their Grunkle walked over to the window, looking around outside. There were puddles in the front, mud on the ground, and you could hardly see the forest for the rain.

"Grunkle Stan! We could make Mabel Juice and eat Smile Dip and watch High School Dream Boys: the Musical! Pleeeeease!" Mabel jumped up and down, smiling and holding her hands together.

Dipper lifted one hand to his face, face-palming.

"Mabel, we've seen that movie ten times this summer already."

Mabel turned to her brother, shrugging.

"What can I say? It's a classic!"

Their Grunkle turned around, facing the twins.

"Yeah, sure, we aren't going to get any tourists in this rain. Go ahead and do whatever, but no Smile Dip. That stuff rots your soul. Pancakes, though.... Now that's a food!"

Dipper and Mabel high fived, before the glitzier twin paused, gasping.

"Dipper, I have just the sweater for today! Brb!"

She dashed out of the rooms, running up the steps.

Dipper spoke.

"Im going to have to clean up the gift shop, aren't I."

"Looks that way, kid. Good luck."


	2. The Sweater Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel finds out some sweaters are missing. And is kinda freaking out because she knitted them herself and all. Plus some foreshadowing maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed this up. I forgot there were individual chapter summaries. Well, learning experience! xD  
> I really don't know what to put for the summary this time, though. And apologies for shortness in the chapter before and this one. ^^

**"Dipper! What did you do with my blue puppy sweater? I can't find it!"**

Mabel yelled down the stairs, causing Dipper to pause in cleaning up the mini golf course, paper cup in hand. Rolling his eyes, the twin shouted up the stairs. It was kinda hard to hear- what with the rain outside and all.

**"The one you wore on Pioneer Day?"**

A second later, the answer came. Well, not the answer so much as a question.

**"What was that?"**

Dipper sighed, rolling his eyes as he started climbing the stairs. Upon reaching the top, he leaned into the room to see the scene of Mabel, searching through one of her suitcases. Then he reiterated.

**"The one you wore on Pioneer Day?"**

Mabel rolled her eyes, turning to her twin.

**"No, the _other_ blue dog sweater with a basketball- yes the one I wore on Pioneer Day! Where is it?"**

Dipper shrugged.

**"I don't know. Maybe Waddles took it?"**

As if on cue, the pink pig waddled into the room, linking as he went and sat next to Mabel. Picking him up in one smooth movement, Mabel hugged her pet.

**"Waddles wouldn't do that! But if you didn't take it, and Waddles didn't take it, and I didn't take it, then who took it?? Grunkle Stan wouldn't, but that's not all. Dipper, I can't find some of my other sweaters either. The llama hair, the one with my name on it, the one with the sunset- they're gone!"**

At this, Dipper raised an eyebrow and began to pull out the Journal. Flipping through the pages, he did find one monster that apparently ate yarn- but it thrived in winter and went north for the summer. Grumbling slightly as one of the pages became stuck to the other, he tried to peel them apart to no avail.

**"Mabel, we're going to find your sweaters. But first, can you help me get these pages apart? I don't want to rip them."**

Rolling her eyes, Mabel searched through her stuff and found a nail filer. Reaching for the book, Dipper handed it over. Holding the aged tome at an angle, she slid the nail filer between the pages, carefully prying them apart. Handing the book back to Dipper, she paused.

**"I just hope that it wasn't like, an actual person that took them, because at this point that's almost creepier than some supernatural thingamabobber showing up."**

Dipper agreed silently, nodding his head. After scanning the page quickly, he adjusted his hat and spoke.

**"This page doesn't even have anything to do with sweaters- it's just on the Egyptian gods and goddesses. I don't remember these pages being stuck before, though- maybe one of them took the sweaters and tried to make it so we wouldn't find out? But this is just like a big, glaring sign that something was off! Ugh."**

Mabel nodded, thinking for a moment.

**"Well, whatever it was, it probably took them before the rain. I'll just grab another sweater while we wait for the rain to stop- I still have this great one with a blue umbrella on it! But as soon as the rain stops, we're gonna catch that critter! Right, Dipper?"**

**"Of course, Mabel."**


End file.
